


In His Dreams

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kuina (One Piece) Lives, Living Together, M/M, omg they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Glancing down at Sanji he smiled, heart feeling light. “You’ve been acting awfully nice lately. What's with the domesticity Curly?"The chef gave a flirtatious smile. "Just taking care of my plant, is all."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	In His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff UwU

Sanji couldn’t remember when he first noticed.

Just that when he finally did, it was fucking _adorable._

“Breakfast.....” Zoro mumbled, head lolling to the side as he slept. Sanji laughed, finding the sight endearing. “Oh yeah?” He hummed. What do you want?”

“Mn...” Another shift, a carelessly tossed limb. “Onigiri.”

Sanji felt his lips curl, a smile forming without his permission. He wasn’t a creep, and he didn’t make a habit of watching people as they slept, but well... this was the best part.

“Onigiri it is then.”

He and Zoro would have a one-way conversation, the hot-headed idiot would make some half-sleep request that he’d be too stubborn to ask for if he were awake fully, and then Sanji would fulfill said request.

Okay, so maybe he lied.

This wasn’t the best part.

No. Not at all.

The best part was watching the awe and excitement fill Zoro’s expression whenever something he asked for got done. And the way the officer would hastily try to cover it up.

And if the man stared at him with narrowed eyes filled with suspicion because he began wondering if the chef was a psychic...well, that part was just a bonus. 

Sanji snickered under his breath, thinking of Kuina’s reaction when she realized what was going on. Smart woman, that one, maybe too smart. No less lovely though. 

He spared a glance at the clock, reading the time, before getting up and putting on slightly more respectable clothing. Sanji grabbed the keys to the door, and stopped by Kuina’s room, checking to see if she'd visited some time in the night, before checking the other rooms. Their friends tended to not know the meaning of privacy and popped in more often than not. Consequences of making a spare key. Seeing that she wasn’t there he left, and was about to go when he heard the swordsman groan.

“You, an idiot, y’know that, Curly? A goddamn menace.”

“Damn right.” Sanji responded, turning around, only to stop as he saw amber eyes staring back at him. Zoro was sitting up on the couch, green hair disheveled and body swaying. The pale man relaxed-- _when did he even tense up_ \-- realizing that the other was still asleep, dark gaze cloudy. 

Strange. 

Out of all their conversations, he’d never seen the officer _this_ lucid.

“I love you though.” And then Zoro smiled, the wide genuine one that put a dimple in his cheek and Sanji stopped working.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, by the front door. He wasn’t even sure when he moved because suddenly he was standing in front of the other, heart racing and face ablaze.

“Did you mean that?” The blonde asked, practically hissing the question and ignoring the stupidity of talking to a person who was deep in slumber. “Are you serious?”

Zoro snorted, and Sanji wondered if he was awake all along and just wanted to fuck with the chef's feelings a bit.

“‘Course I mean it. Dumbass.”

“Always gotta ruin your compliments, don’t you? That’s not very officer-like.” He muttered, the words coming out with less heat than he would’ve preferred.

He watched with a soft blue gaze as Zoro flopped back down, a light snore falling from those plump lips and Sanji felt _that_ urge rise again. 

The one that had been nagging him for weeks.

“Fuck it.” He breathed, leaning down to meet those lips with his own.

It was a brief connection, but he still felt like he was on top of the world.

Sanji stood back, looking at the green haired man with a fond expression that wasn’t befitting for a suave being of his caliber and he swore he’d never make the face again.

Then immediately flopped back into a dopey smile.

“I love you too, Zoro.”

He left without another word.

-+-

When Zoro woke up, he was accompanied by a plate of onigiri by his side-- which he’d been craving lately-- and an exceptionally pretty blonde plastered to his waist-- which he _hadn’t_ been craving ~~except he _was_ yet will never admit it~~, but didn’t too much mind.

He stroked the blonde hair mindlessly, wondering how he could get Sanji to finally admit that he was a psychic, when he felt a warm sensation on the inner part of his wrist.

Glancing down at Sanji he smiled, heart feeling light. “You’ve been acting awfully nice lately. What's with the domesticity Curly?"

The chef gave a flirtatious smile. "Just taking care of my plant, is all."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
